patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4: W Innym Świecie
Autor: Gresh 1001. Proszę nie edytować artykułu bez mojej zgody. Puste linki uzupełnię sam, gdy będę miał wystarczający poziom kreatywności. Mam zamiar zrobić to szybko, nie trzeba mnie wyręczać. =WAŻNA INFORMACJA= Nic. Hehe. Zmiany Patapon 4: W Innym Świecie to gra, której fabuła trwa bezpośrednio po Patapon 3. Zostaje w niej wprowadzone: * Drzewo Mater z Patapon 2 ** Ewoluowanie Rareponów ** Nowe klasy wojowników oraz klasy z Patapon 3 * Patapolis i nowe struktury: ** Nowe minigry i kilka starych minigier z Patapon 2 ** Kuźnia ** Magiczny stół * Zmiana armii Wszechmogącego: ** Nie ma Hero ani Uberhero ** Ponownie można karmić Patapony gulaszami ** Można używać przyzwań LUB cudów ** Wszystkie klasy mogą wystawiać 6 wojowników ** Wszystkie klasy są osłabione do poziomu Patapon 2 ** Wszystkie Rarepony i klasy mogą nosić hełm, ale można ustawić to w opcjach: *** hełm może nie być widoczny dla Rareponów *** hełm może być widoczny *** hełm może być widoczny w specyficzny sposób, tzn. u Mogyu wisi na jednym rogu, Kanokko zakłada go na szczyt poroża itd. * Zmiana sposobu rozgrywki ** Nowe piosenki ** Urozmaicona pogoda ** Nowe misje: *** Polowanie *** Polowanie na minibossy *** Walka z bossem *** Walka z żołnierzami wrogów *** Jaskinie, lochy i wieże *** Obrona miejsca (oblężenie!) *** Eskortowanie kogoś ważnego (np. Meden) *** Odbijanie porwanego Patapona (np. Meden) *** Walka morska *** Morska walka z bossem *** Morskie wyprawy rybackie * Główni przeciwnicy: ** Po kolei: Zigotony, ** Plemię Ach-Ooch, ** Karmeni, ** Akumapony. * Więcej bossów, minibossów i półbossów (rozdzieliłem je: minibossy to zwykłe minibossy, a półbossy to potężne minibossy) * Więcej materiałów * Więcej broni Na razie wszystko. Opis zmian Pogoda Dzień i noc zmieniają się w czasie gry - trwają po 15 minut. Jeżeli misja trwa dłużej, pora dnia zmienia się w trakcie misji. *wschód - 1,5 min *dzień - 13,5 min *zachód - 1,5 min *noc - 13,5 min Lista możliwych zjawisk pogodowych: *słonecznie **brak chmur **tylko dzień *księżycowo **brak chmur **tylko noc *zachmurzenie **występują chmury **niebo może być częściowo zachmurzone, może być niewidoczne. I tak zalicza się to do zachmurzenia *śnieg **wymaga zachmurzenia **pada śnieg **temperatura jest niska. Patapony mogą zamarzać *deszcz **wymaga zachmurzenia **pada deszcz **ogień gaśnie szybciej *mgła **wyklucza wszelkie opady **zmniejsza odległość widzenia i Pataponów, i wrogów **może być rozwiana przez wiatr *grad **wymaga zachmurzenia **zadaje małe obrażenia **Patapony mogą zamarzać *burza **wymaga pełnego zachmurzenia **pojawiają się pioruny **pada deszcz *burza piaskowa **wymaga wiatru **wyklucza wszelkie opady **wszyscy widzą na mniejszą odległość *huragan **wymaga pełnego zachmurzenia **gigantyczny wiatr **przemieszcza się z miejsca na miejsce **wiatr przewraca Patapony **Astropon może informować nas o tym, gdzie jest huragan *ulewa (mocny deszcz) **cechy deszczu *mżawka (słaby deszcz) **cechy deszczu *armageddon **spadają małe i średnie meteoryty, zadające obrażenia **moc ofensywna Mahoponów zostaje powiększona **z meteorytów mogą wypadać interesujące metale **Astropon informuje nas o tym na dzień przed nadejściem *apokalipsa **nie wymaga zachmurzenia **wieczna noc **cechy burzy **gigantyczny wiatr, wiejący w obie strony. Strzała może polecieć do tyłu lub na sam koniec planszy, nikogo nie trafiając. Wiatr zwala Patapony z nóg *meteoryt **spada jeden, gigantyczny meteoryt **zadaje niewyobrażalne obrażenia **wypadają ciekawe metale **Astropon ostrzega nas przed tym na dzień przed nadejściem *deszcz zarodników **tylko w tym miejscu gdzie są grzyby (no, że tam, gdzie w Patapon 2 był Matango The Moshroom) **usypia Patapony Nowe i stare piosenki Stare: *PATA PATA - Pata Pata Pata Pon! - Patapony idą do przodu. *PON PON - Pon Pon Pata Pon! - Patapony atakują. *CHAKA CHAKA - Chaka Chaka Pata Pon! - Patapony chowają się za tarczami. *PON PATA - Pon Pata Pon Pata! - Patapony robią unik. *PON CHAKA - Pon Pon Chaka Chaka! - Patapony ładują się. *DON DON - Don Don Chaka Chaka! - Patapony wysoko skaczą. *DON CHAKA - Pata Pon Don Chaka! - Patapony pozbywają się efektów statusu. *Summon - Don Dodon Dodon! - Przyzwanie albo Cud. *PATA PON - Pata Pon Pata Pon! - Pauza. *CHAKA PATA - Chaka Pata Chaka Pata! - Patapony cofają się. Na to nie działa piosenka ładowania marszu (niżej). Nowe piosenki: *PATA CHAKA - Pata Pata Chaka Chaka! - Patapony zbierają siłę do marszu i przez trzy następne piosenki maszerują szybciej. *PON DON - Pon Pon Pata Don! - Patapony wykonują ultraspecjalny manewr. Zużywa 1/2 energii przyzwania. Uwaga! Jeśli nie mamy wystarczająco dużo energii przyzwania Patapony tracą szał i nie robią nic! Klasy Rodzina Yari 1. Włócznicy: *Yarida (jak w P3) *Piekron (jak w P3) *Doubleyari (och! jaka kreatywna nazwa! On rzuca dwoma włóczniami, ale może też dobyć piki.) 2. Eee... No, ci, co kłują przeciwników: *Wooyari (jak w P3) *Roswoor (bije długim nożem) * 3. Konnica: *Kibadda (jak w P3, ale nosi naramienniki) *Pyokorider (jak w P3) * 4. "Rydwańczycy": *Cannassault (jak w P3) *Charibasa (jak w P3) *Catapulish (nie zgadniecie... Nosi katapultę!) 5. Jednostki latające: *Torida (Toripon z harpunem) *Stonetori (rzuca kamieniami i popełnia samobójstwo jako kamikaze) *Guaridacha (lata na ptaku z wielką tarczą i poluje na strzały) Rodzina Tate 1. Tarczownicy: *Taterazay (jak w P3) *Guardira (jak w P3) * 2. Roboty: *Destrobo (jak w P3) *Bowmunk (jak w P3) *Clawarn (miażdży wrogów w szczypcach) 3. Niszczyciele typu Tondengowatego: *Tondenga (jak w P3) * * 4. Ninja: *Myamsar (jak w P3) *Knithrow (rzuca sztyletami jak porządny asasyn) * 5. (A tu jakaś nazwa grupy): *Grenburr (jak w P3) *Deathor (kosiarz) * Rodzina Yumi 1. Łucznicy: *Yumiyacha (jak w P3) *Alosson (jak w P3) *Tulledon (łucznik krótkodystansowy) 2. Muzycy: *Wondabarappa (jak w P3) *Jamsch (jak w P3) *Drumac (używa bębnów tubowych o dużej sile przewrócenia) 3. Magowie: *Pingrek (jak w P3) *Oohoroc (jak w P3) *Fluxergy (tylko on panuje nad czasem i energią) 4. "Bum, trach, bzium", czyli artyleria: *Cannogabang (jak w P3) *Laserazay ("szczela" laserem zza wielkiej tarczy) * 5. Tu byli kusznicy, ale będzie ktoś inny: * * * W klasach z Patapon 3 znajdą się małe zmiany, opisane tutaj. Znajdą się tam krótkie opisy klas i zmiany, jakie wprowadziłem w starych klasach. Chyba nie będę robić oddzielnych stron dla każdej klasy, starej i nowej, nie? Bossowie, półbossy i minibossy Tak, rozdzieliłem to wszystko. Bossowie to ci nienormalni zabójcy biednych Pataponów, minibossy to minibossy, a półbossy zajmują miejsce potężnych minibossów, takich jak smoczątko Hyumitto. Bossowie # Dodonga ##Dodonga ##Majidonga ##Kacchindonga # Cioking ##Cioking ##Ciokina ##Ciogiana # Centura ##Centura ##Darantula ##Giantura # Karmeny ##Dettankarmen ##Zuttankarmen ##Batterkarmen # Shookle ##Shookle ##Shooshookle ##Choochookookle # Zaknel ##Zaknel ##Dokaknel ##Quidaknel # Mocchichi ##Mocchichichi ##Fenicchi ##Icecchichi # Gigantus ##Gigantus ##Terantus ##Król Gigante # Gorl ##Goruru ##Garuru ##Geruru # Manboth ##Manboth ##Manboroth ##Manbatoroth # Kanogias ##Kanogias ##Ganodias ##Wassodias # Gaen ##Gaen ##Dogaen ##Xerogaen (kserokopiarka!) # Pandara ##Arcy Pandara ##Inne Naczynie ##Giga Pandara # Ultimate Demon ##Jakaś tam nazwa ## ## # Ciastko! ##Chocolate Cake ##Fruit Cake ##Fire Cake # Węże morskie ##Sharrrgon ##Shoreegian ##Shmoorieginan # KRAKEN!!! ##Ale nie wymyśliłem jeszcze nazwy :-O ## ## #Skorpion ## ## ## #Aragog (ale nie będzie Harry'ego Potterpona) ##Aragog ##Therngog ##Susuragog #Nietoperz ## ## ## #Góra żyjąca, na razie bez nazwy ## ## ## Półbossy *Smoki *Matango the Moshroom *Statek (nie wszystkie statki to półbossowie) *Będzie ich więcej. Minibossy *Cyklopy *Trenty *Salamandry *Smoki *Golemy *Balrogi *Śmierć *Gargulce *Żywe Drzewa *Smoczątka *Fenriry *młode wersje bossów, jak np. dziecko Dodongi *Pająki *i jeszcze więcej! Materiały Lista materiałów: *Drewno *Kły *Mięso *Skóry *Ciecze *Metale *Warzywa *Stopy *Kości *Nasiona *Owoce (oddzielone od warzyw) *Kryształy *Farby *Ryby (lol) *Żywioły: **Ogień **Lód **Trucizna **Błyskawica **Sen **Światło **Mrok *"Odbossowe", czyli takie jak pancerze, kolce bossów itp. Przyzwania i Cudy Przyzwania: *Yarigami (atak) *Tategami (obrona) *Soragami (pioruny) *Yamagami (wulkan) *Yumigami (jeszcze nie wiem) *Będzie więcej przyzwań! Wszystkie przyzwania można też zdobyć w wersji "Super". Cudy: *Cud Deszczu (wywołuje deszcz, a Piekron idzie na urlop) *Cud Wiatru (wywołuje pomyślny wiatr. Nie, Alosson już nic nie poradzi) *Cud Burzy (rozpoczyna burzę) *Cud Trzęsienia Ziemi (tworzy trzęsienie ziemi, lecz mocniejsze niż w Patapon 2) *Cud Meteorytów (rozpoczyna Armageddon) *Cud Śniegu (zaśnieża teren, a śnieżyca zamraża wrogów) *Cud Ognia (spala ziemię) *Cud Mgły (ukrywa Patapony we mgle) *Cud Powodzi (spłukuje przeciwników tak, jak Domestos zabija bakterie) *Cud Czystości (odporność na efekty statusu) *Cud Siły (zwiększa siłę Pataponów, w połączeniu z gulaszem APOKALIPSA) *Cud Nieśmiertelności (uodparnia Patapony na ataki przez krótki czas) Efekty statusu Lista: *Podpalenie (Patapon biega tam i z powrotem, płonąc) (nie można w trakcie zamarznąć) *Zamrożenie (Patapon nie może się ruszać, ciosy typu uderzenie, cięcie i pchnięcie odmrażają go) (Nie można w trakcie płonąć) *Uśpienie (Patapon śpi) *Otrucie (Patapon regularnie traci część HP) *Cios krytyczny (>>|<<) *Odrzucenie (Odrzuca Patapona, często łączy się z przewróceniem/zachwianiem) *Przewrócenie (Przewraca Patapona) *Oślepienie (Patapon widzi 2-3 razy mniejszy obszar planszy) *Zachwianie (Patapon chwieje się, łatwo przewrócić go i zadać cios krytyczny) Hatapon Zmiany i inne: *można zmieniać hełm *można go uratować, jeżeli zginie (gracz ma 2 komendy na zagranie Djina lub zrobienie czegoś innego) *można go podpalić, zamrozić, uśpić i zatruć Misje Tutaj znajdzie się pełny opis misji. *nazwa misji fabularnej *+ nazwa misji połączonej z poprzednią (jednak w przypadku przegranej nie przechodzimy poprzedniej) **nazwa powtórnej walki z bossem *? misja opcjonalna Lista: *Polowanie na plaży *Wejście do Lasu Piekielnej Natury *+ Ucieczka przed wielkim Dinozaurem *Spotkanie z Zigotonami *Dzikie obszary Lasu *Ruiny Dongara **Zemsta Dodongi *Wejście do Ognistej Jaskini *Ognista Jaskinia Smoków *? Strażnik Ognia ** Majidonga, smok Wulkanów *Walka ze Spidertonem *Równiny i mały fort *Polowanie na rekiny Uji *? Bagna Zwątpienia są domem Cyklopów *Trzej Generałowie *Inna Podziemna Droga *Strach i Twierdza *Napaść na Moście *Pierwsze spotkanie z Aach-Och *Żyjące skały *Obrońcy Groty Century *Centura, pająk mgieł **Tajemnice Mgieł Century *Posterunek przy Smoczej Dolinie *Dolina Smoków *Uderzenie w Shardones *Stada Ka-Cheek *Zejście z Wyżyn Fabuła (Najprawdopodobniej przeniosę fabułę na oddzielną stronę, ale jeszcze się zastanowię.) Pewnego dnia w Patapolis pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Był to pierścień, wielki pierścień. Meden podeszła do niego. Wtedy strumień energii wciągnął ją. Meden zniknęła. Hatapon zauważył, że kogoś brakuje w Patapolis. Tak, gdzie podziała się Meden? Podszedł do pierścienia. Zniknął tak samo, jak ona. Tym razem trzy Yaripony zauważyły to i podbiegły do znikającego Hatapona. Nie uratowały ani jego, ani siebie. Pierścień wyczerpał swoją energię i zamknął się. ...Hatapon obudził się na plaży. Otworzył oczy. Zobaczył, jak Meden i Yaripony próbują przesunąć kamień na równinę. Wyglądał podobnie do tego z Patapolis. Obok był zatknięty jego sztandar. Podniósł go. Nie wyczuł obecności Wszechmogącego, a jednak wciąż słyszał ciche bębienie. Zauważył tabliczkę. Wyryte na niej było: "Ja, Bóg Pataponów, zsyłam im na ziemię tego świata pomoc. Nakazuję im wejść do Lasu Piekielnej Natury, tam znajdą pożywienie i pomoc w postaci ziarna Drzewa Mater, które da im siłę do powrotu do domu. " Tak więc Yaripony i Hatapon wyruszyły na polowanie, aby mieć co jeść. Potem, zgodnie z tabliczką Wszechmogącego, wkroczyły do Lasu Piekielnej Natury. Niemal od razu zobaczyły małego Dodongę, który połykał... ziarno drzewa Mater. Rozpoczęła się walka. Jednak młode Dodongi zginęło bardzo szybko. Tak Hatapon odzyskał ziarno Drzewa Życia. Kiedy odwrócili się od martwego Dodongi, usłyszeli ryk matki dinozaura. Na szczęście pojawił się legendarny Tatepon. Oznajmił im, aby szybko wrócili do już zbudowanego Patapolis. Kiedy zasadzą drzewo Mater, będą mogli tworzyć wojowników klasy Yarida, Taterazay i Yumiyacha, inne pamięci muszą odnależć sami. Potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W Patapolis Meden ożywiła Drzewo Życia. Zaraz wskrzeszono kilku żołnierzy różnych klas i wyruszono w podróż, przez Las Piekielnej Natury, który jeszcze nie miał się kończyć. Armia ruszyła w drogę. Niestety, natrafili na przeszkodę - małą bazę Zigotonów. Patapony podeszły do nich, lecz Zigotoni zaczęli krzyczeć "Kim oni są?" "Kto to?", aż w końcu doszli do wniosku, że są wrogami. Hatapon był zdziwiony, że sojusznicy ich nie poznali. Patapony źle czuły się po zabiciu tych Zigotonów. Później Patapony natrafili na trudniejszego przeciwnika - było nim żyjące drzewo. Nie przypominało trentów, nie płonęło - uderzało tylko armię swoimi gałęziami. Nie było bardzo silnym przeciwnikiem. Tak Patapony trafiły na ruiny Dokarna. Złapali tam jednego z Zigotonów, który i tak już umierał. Dał im za to przydatną informację - w tym świecie Patapony nigdy nie istniały. To zabrało im nadzieję na powrót. Wiedzieli, że jeżeli nie znajdą innych Pataponów, powrót do domu będzie o wiele trudniejszy. Wtedy nadszedł Dodonga. Matka była wściekła na te gałki oczne, za zabicie jej młodego. Zionęła ogniem. Patapony rozbiegły się we wszystkie strony. Włócznie, strzały i topory wbiły się w dinozaura, który zawył z bólu. Spróbował uderzyć małych przeciwników głową. Wojownik klasy Taterazay nie zdążył się zasłonić. Zginął, czekając na odrodzenie w drzewie Mater. Wtedy jedna ze strzał Yumiyachy trafiła Dodongę w oko. To był ostatni cios. Patapony uniknęły zmiażdżenia pod padającym ciałem i wróciły do domu z jedną czapeczką. Tak też odzyskały nadzieję. Może, gdyby szybko się rozwinęły, dałyby radę wszystkim wrogom. Jednak przed nimi była trudniejsza przeszkoda... Ognista Jaskinia Smoków. Mało rozwinięta armia weszła do jaskini. Wyglądało na to, że wcale nie ma tam smoków. Spotkali jednak Zigotonów, którzy nie chcieli ich wpuścić do środka. Znowu musieli ich zabić. Na szczęście mała grupka Zigotonów uciekła, krzycząc o generale Gongu. Patapony przepuściły ich i pozwoliły uciec. Na niższym poziomie jaskini Patapony znalazły smoka. Ziejąc ogniem, podpalił kilka Pataponów. Walka jednak była krótka, a smok poległ. Kilka smoków później znalazło się wyjście, lecz wciąż można było wejść niżej. Jednak Hatapon czuł, że nie poradzą sobie bez silnej armii. Tak więc wyszli z jaskini, nie wiedząc, że pod nimi czekał Strażnik Cudu Ognia. Teraz Patapony doszły do trudniejszego miejsca - na Równiny Zigotonów. Zigotony były już przygotowane do walki. Poza tym, czekał na nich Spiderton, jednen z czterech generałów Zigotonów. Podczas walki zapytał Patapony, czego szukają. Jeden z nich krzyknął, że muszą wydostać się stąd za wszelką cenę. Spiderton zaczął podejrzewać, że Patapony nie muszą z nimi walczyć. Kiedy zaczął słabnąć, uciekł razem ze swoją armią. Postanowił ukryć się na Bagnach Zwątpienia. Później Patapony sforsowały ostatnią twierdzę Zigotonów na Równinie. Bronili jej generałowie Makoton i Beetleton. Jednak i oni musieli zarządzić odwrót. Patapony były zbyt silne. Wstąpiły na Bagna Zwątpienia. Bagna Zwątpienia były strasznym miejscem. Wypełniały je szkielety zwierząt i Zigotonów, którzy bez doświadczenia próbowali je przebyć. Jednak Patapony nie straciły wiary w zwycięstwo. Najpierw zapolowały, zdziwione, że tu w ogóle cokolwiek żyje - znane im rekiny Uji. Później zmierzyły się z wszystkimi generałami, których dotąd spotkali. Tym razem zostały zepchnięte na skraj bagien, lecz znalazły nową drogę - Jaskinię Błota. Strzegły jej Zigotony, ale nie było tam generałów. Jeden z Zigotonów pobiegł jednak na górę, aby poinformować Gonga o zdarzeniach. Ten wezwał pozostałych dowódców, razem ukryli się w Twierdzy Strachu. Patapony wyszły z jaskini blisko twierdzy. Jednak wiedzieli, że nie dadzą sobie rady. Dlatego skonstruowali katapultę, tak wytrzymałą, że nawet Meden jej zaufała. Tak wyruszyli na bitwę, ostatnią bitwę z Zigotonami. Twierdza Strachu była podobna do tej, którą zniszczyły Patapony dawno temu, za czasów, gdy jeszcze nie było Wakapona. Jednak długa walka z Zigotońskimi generałami opłaciła się. Twierdza Strachu została zniszczona. Zigotoni mieli jednak jeszcze Ziggerzanka... Gong the Hawkeye wkroczył do Patapolis. Chciał negocjować. Krótka rozmowa z Meden i Hataponem pokazała, że Zigotoni mogą zginąć na zawsze, jeżeli Patapony będą dążyć dalej. Dlatego zaproponował sojusz. Ku zdziwieniu Pataponów, Meden zgodziła się. Zawsze myślano, że Meden nigdy nikomu nie ustąpi, a jednak. Patapony weszły do miasta Zigopata, ale już jako sojusznicy. W mieście Zigopata Meden i Hatapon zaczęli omawiać z królem Zarkiem i królową Kharmą szczegóły sojuszu. Zgodzili się na pomoc w przypadku zagrożenia, Patapony i Zigotony stały się praktycznie tym samym plemieniem (aczkolwiek podzielonym). Potem Meden miała zaszczyt przejść przez Ogrody Królowej Kharmy - najpiękniejszy park Zigotoński, zresztą inne plemiona też nie miały tak pięknego ogrodu. Armia Pataponów przeszła przez mur Zigotonów i Aach-Och. Zaraz za nim była Bardzo Rwąca Rzeka. Na Moście Ukrytych Masek napadli ich Karmeni, ale tak mała banda nie była większym problemem. Teraz problemem byli Aach-Och. Natychmiast na Wzgórzach Żywych Skał spotkali grupę żołnierzy Aach-Och. Walka z nimi na szczęście nie była długa, bo było ich bardzo mało, ale Patapony zobaczyły, że Aach-Och są potężniejsze niż Zigotony. Meden wiedziała, że walka z nimi nie będzie łatwa. Jednak potem nie napotkali żadnych Aach-Och, jakby to były jedyne jednostki na wielkim terenie. Zobaczyli za to skalnego Golema. Dużego Golema. Otoczonego armią małych. To wróżyło kłopoty. Rozpoczęła się długa walka. Wielki Golem podniósł swoją rękę i złapał jednego z Pataponów. Wciągnął go pod ziemię. To rozwścieczyło armię, która rzuciła się na żywą skałę. Golem zwymiotował na nich kamieniami, czyniąc bardzo małe szkody. Zaraz później Patapony odłupały mu kawał twarzy. Zirytowany, odrzucił pół armii od siebie, a Pataponem, którego wciągnął pod ziemię, rzucił w Hatapona. Na szczęście uratował go Guardira, który odbił martwego i szybko zaniósł go do grabarzy pod drzewo Mater. Jakiś czas potem, armia zniszczyła głowę Golema, który jakby przestał działać, choć tak naprawdę po prostu zginął. Udało im się wydobyć z niego trochę Mytheerialu. Mimo dużych strat, Patapony nie straciły wiary w zwycięstwo z Aach-Och, choć wiedziały, że następnego Golema nie pokonają. UWAGA: DALSZA FABUŁA TO TYLKO SPIS WYDARZEŃ, JESZCZE TO ROZBUDUJĘ! Armia weszła na Góry Przejrzystych Mgieł. Zniszczyli tam mały fort Aach-Och. Pod nim ukazała się grota. Bez wahania zeszły tam. Po pewnym czasie błądzenia w ciemności, zabijając małe golemy, Patapony natknęły się na malutką Centurkę. Zabiły ją dla pożywienia (okazała się być dość mdła), ale zaraz potem coś nabiło jednego z wojowników na niewidzialny kolec. Armia wiedziała, że spotkali Centurę. Po odtańczeniu Cudu Deszczu, Centura szybko zginęła. Trochę dalej zobaczyli kilka smoczątek, biegnących w ich stronę. Przybywały z Doliny Smoków. Dolina Smoków to, jak mówi nazwa, dolina, w której mieszka wiele smoków. Patapony mogły się spodziewać, że będą walczyć ze smokami. Jednak najpierw czekała ich walka z posterunkiem Aach-Och. Aach-Och wzięli do pomocy kilka smoczątek, ale i tak zostali pokonani. Potem armia spotkała wielkiego ognistego smoka, pomagało mu kilka mniejszych. Tak jak z Golemem, Patapony poniosły duże straty; były one jednak mniejsze, niż się wydawało. Martwy smok dał armii trochę mięsa. Później armia Pataponów wkroczyła na Wyżyny Shardones, które miały zatrzymać ją na dłużej. Najpierw Patapony zaatakowało dużo żołnierzy Aach-Och. Następnie, z braku pożywienia, trzeba było upolować trochę Ka-Cheeków. W końcu, Patapony musiały zniszczyć coś w stylu fortu, aczkolwiek dość słabego. Aach-Och przeszkadzali im w tym do czasu swojej śmierci. Za Wyżynami Shardones znajdowały się Śnieżne Pola Szronu. Było to świetne miejsce na polowanie: były tu Ka-Cheek, Rappaby, Mochichi, małe Manbothy, ale był też potwór - Pekkora. Jednak dla doświadczonej armii nie było to większe wyzwanie. Wyzwaniem był za to Manboth. Ten dawny mamut sprawił armii wiele kłopotów. Próbował zmiażdżyć Patapony swym wielkim ciałem, niestety częściowo mu się udało. Pół armii zginęło. Patapony trochę się wystraszyły. Walka przebiegała jednak dobrze, gdy nagle Manboth zdmuchnął Patapony daleko od siebie. Większość zamarzła. Przyszły jednak posiłki, czyli kilka Grenburrów. Pokroiły one Manbotha na płaty, potem musiały jednak znaleźć resztę Pataponów. W końcu się udało. Już odrodzona i poskładana armia zniszczyła jeszcze następne wieże i budynki Aach-Och, po czym wkroczyła na Zmrożone Góry. Wiele śnieżnych golemów czyhało na Patapony w tym miejscu. Aach-Och nie było tu wcale. Mimo że Patapony go nie znalazły, krył się tam również Manbaroth. Armia przeszła obok niego, nic nie podejrzewając. Kiedyś jeszcze mieli tu wrócić, aby zapolować na Manbarotha. Las Śnieżny Mówiących Świerków - to znalazły Patapony po Górach. Spotkali tu wiele Żyjących Drzew i jednego Trenta. Później stało się coś niespodziewanego - Aach-Och zaatakowali! Tu okazała się niezbędna pomoc Zigotonów. Broniąc się w lesie, Patapony odparły z trudem ten atak. Tutaj również można było dobrze zapolować, szczególnie na króliki Rappaba. Plemię Pataponów porządnie najadło się królików, po czym ruszyło w drogę do Legendarnego Portu. Legendarny Port był zajęty przez Aach-Och, jak można było się spodziewać. Po zdobyciu Portu, Patapony zeszły do lochów, gdzie znalazły małe gniazdo pająków. Pajęczyny zatrzymały Patapony na jakiś czas. Kiedy przyszedł wielki pająk, który dowodził resztą, armia rozerwała pajęczynę i pokonała ośmionoga. Na samym końcu Patapony znalazły skrzynię ze skarbem... Legendarny port był połączeniem z Morzem Jęków. Pierwszy statek Pataponów nie był jakiś świetny, więc, po złowieniu ryb, popłynęły prosto do Rzeki Wężowej, omijając Krakena i Morze Zapomniane oraz flotę Karmenów na Burzliwym Morzu. Rzeka Wężowa zawdzięczała swą nazwę Sharrrgonowi, wielkiemu wężowi morskiemu, który okazał się słabszy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Niedługo po jego pokonaniu Patapony zniszczyły statki Aach-Och, cumujące przy Przyrzecznym Porcie. Port Przyrzeczny był słabo chroniony. Patapony utrzymały go do przybycia Zigotonów, którzy przejęli go. Jednak za słabym portem było wielkie Miasto Aach-Och... Zdobycie miasta trwało naprawdę długo. Najpierw Patapony walczyły o samo podejście do murów, gdzie przydały się jednostki Destrobo. Zburzenie murów też nie było łatwe: trzeba było zniszczyć pierwszą ścianę, potem basztę... Następny krok polegał na pomocy Zigotonów. Wejście do miasta nie byłoby bez nich możliwe. W końcu, idąc między domami, Patapony zabrały w niewolę burmistrza (choć miały wybór i mogły go zabić). Gdyby nie to, nigdy nie zawarłyby pokoju z synem króla Ighla, zwanym Nietaktoperzem. Od Pałacu Króla Śliskoszepta Patapony dzieliły tylko Góry Demonów. Patapony znalazły przejście - Demoniczną Jaskinię. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkały Akumaponów, Barlogi i kilka innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Po zniszczeniu fortu Patapony pokonały Barlaga, strzegącego wyjście na powierzchnię. Armia stanęła przed pałacem. Strażnicy szybko zginęli, ale Ighl (zwany Śliskoszeptem) nie był bezbronny. Zesłał dużą część straży na dół, aby odparła atak, a synowi kazał uciekać do wieży obronnej poza pałacem. Na drugim piętrze Patapony spotkały Śliskoszepta. Używał lasera, przez co Pataponom trudno było się do niego zbliżyć. (tu będzie opis walki) Umierający Ighl powiedział "Proszę... oszczędźcie mego syna, Nietaktoperza", po czym zmarł. Wszechmogący zobaczył Śliskoszepta, idącego w stronę sądu. Teraz miał wybór, czy potępić jego duszę, czy wybaczyć mu. *Jeżeli mu wybaczymy, Nietaktoperz podda się, a Patapony dostaną... ee... coś. Jeszcze się wymyśli. Poza tym, walka z Nietaktoperzem będzia łatwa, prosta i przyjemna (jeżeli wojna może taka być) oraz szybko się skończy. *Jeżeli potępimy duszę Ighla, Nietaktoperz będzie walczył z Pataponami na śmierć i życie. Po pokonaniu go dostaniemy naprawdę dobry ekwipunek, ale misja walki z nim będzie naprawdę trudna. Patapony poszły na Równiny Kamienia. Tam znajdowała się wieża Nietaktoperza. (fabuła zakłada przebaczenie Ighlowi) Po krótkiej walce Nietaktoperz się poddaje. Zostaje w wieży, ale w przyszłości sprzymierzy się z Pataponami... Po zakończeniu walki z Karmenami. Wtedy zaczęła się trudniejsza część wędrówki Pataponów. Najpierw musiały przejść przez Pustynię Żywej Śmierci, gdzie walczyły ze Śmiercią oraz polowały na Gancheeki. Następnym miejscem była Sawanna Trentów, gdzie Patapony walczyły z armią żywych drzew i Trentem Śmierci. Tam był też pierwszy fort Karmenów. W końcu Patapony przeszły przez Nieprzebyty Las Dżunglowy, gdzie, walcząc równocześnie z dwoma Trentami Śmierci, wywalczyły drogę na polowanie na skraju tej dżungli. Tak armia dostała się na Oziębłe Wzgórze. Było to miejsce pierwszej poważniejszej potyczki z Karmenami. Wielki fort zastępował im drogę, a na wieży obok stało kilka Yumimenów. Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 4: W Innym Świecie